Pokeshipping Week 2019
by PercyFan1998
Summary: The return of the fun and trying times for Ash and Misty, each story in its own universe. The only prompt that I changed for this year is the 3rd, ironically the same day as 2017's, that was due to how wrong it felt to try and write the anime's finale. Pokeshipping.
1. Elite Four Misty

_**Elites**_

A spring morning breeze blew through the meadows that surrounded the Cerulean City gym – it kicked up leaves and blew a comfortable cold through the front door of the gym. "Brr!" said Daisy as she shivered in annoyance. "Who left the door open?!"

The one who did so was one Misty Waterflower, who stood on the threshold of the doorway, blocking it. She had a letter in her hand that she was holding still, eyes wide, and mouth agape. Her Azurill observed her in confusion. It seemed that the girl was struggling to find her words. Daisy knew she could care less for whatever her sister had to say. "Hey! Airhead, what the heck do you- oof!" Before the blonde realized, Misty flung herself at her oldest sister, her hands hugged her waist almost intimately. "W-what?!" stammered Daisy. "Sis, like, what's going on?"

Misty shot her eyes up, an unmistakable smile was on her face. "Oh Daisy!" she said. "All my hard work has paid off! They've finally paid off! Mind, there's zero guarantee of anything – but who cares?! They've acknowledged me!"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" shouted Daisy. She pushed the bubbling gym leader away from her. "Start right from the beginning, missy. Just what in Arceus' name are you even talking about?!" Misty waved the paper in front of her sister, a smug look on her face.

"As you know the Elite Four is undergoing a massive change with Agatha retired and Bruno deciding to leave as well. The Pokémon League is now scouting out some of the best trainers in the region – and as a top ranking gym leader, I'm on that short list on becoming part of them."

"Like, congratulations baby sis!" shrieked Daisy, suddenly filled with excitement. "You've finally been acknowledged! That's excellent!" They both squealed happily for nearly a whole minute.

The work to get initiated was tough, as she had to remember code after code, and do battle after battle with the current members, but she passed through. Lorelei was most impressed and congratulated her for her acceptance, the orange head couldn't have been happier, she may not have actually been as good as she thought she was, but the fact that she got in made her giddy, even if she was ranked fourth in comparison to Jon Dickinson, who had been the winner of the Johto League way back when.

Being a member of the group didn't prove to be as busy as Misty would've thought and found she had a lot of spare time to spend on honing her skills are a water expert. Given her freshman status within the group, with the only remaining member of the original Elite Four from when she had been traveling with Ash being Lorelei, they were still being broken in – the newest members in recent years being Sabrina, Jon, and herself.

She was training in the swimming pool at her former gym – now ran once more by her sisters, though really by Daisy – when a call came in. "Misty!" greeted Delia. "Oh my sweet dear, I hope things are going well for you now that your dreams are starting to come true."

Misty beamed at the praise. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum! It's a blast now that it's happening. I'm so young for the position as well, what with being only twenty-two."

"Now, now," tutted Delia, "don't sell your abilities so short, you've earned that position through your hard work and principals. Anyway, I'm calling because I want to know if you'd like to come over sometime this week, or next." She paused and grinned at the orange head. "Also, Ash is coming home from Alola soon. I figured you two might want to meet up. I imagine he'll want some company when he gets back."

"O-oh, well, if he's that lonely, sure." Misty had held her breath at the words, but tried to put up an indifferent front.

"You ought to congratulate him when you see each other," went on Delia, pretending to not have heard. "He is the winner of their new League after all."

"Oh of course, of course! To accomplish that is huge. He's always been going on and on about getting to the top – and now he finally made it." She blushed a bit. "He's always been a pusher; it's nice to know that he finally did it."

"Good. I'll see you and him soon then?"

"Yup!"

Two days later one Ash Ketchum touched down at the Viridian City airport. "Finally home!" he said as he looked around the outside of the building. He was eager to get back and started walking off immediately for Pallet Town.

Ash had barely made it halfway through the city when a mysterious black car zoomed by. Ash didn't think much of it, until it pulled over some five-hundred feet away from him. From the driver's side stepped out a young woman in formal clothing, she looked like some kind of secretary.

"Excuse me, sir," she said as she walked over to him.

"Sir?" Ash echoed to himself.

"Sir, would you happen to be Ash Ketchum?"

Ash blinked. "Yes, that's me."

"Excellent," said the woman, smiling. "My employer thought he recognized you when we passed."

"Uh, who would your employer be?" asked Ash, confused. As if on cue, the door of the black car opened, and out stepped a man Ash hadn't seen in years. He wore shorts and a tacky looking short sleeved shirt. "Ah," said Ash. "That's who…"

**O**o**O**o**O**

Misty checked her clothes all over for wrinkles or any unpleasant signs. Azurill heaved a sigh at the action. Her trainer was not amused. "I just don't want to look like I've been slacking off on my hygiene and self-care, okay?" The Pokémon sighed again and accepted the explanation before being picked – Misty looked ahead and braced herself, she would finally be seeing him after a while, and with a title to boot. She couldn't wait to rub it in.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ash, his jaw hung open, Pikachu doing the same expression in their collective revelation. "Part of the Elite Four, and you did it in little more than a year since we last saw each other?"

"Read it and weep, Mr. Pokémon Master," replied Misty, waving her I.D. smugly at him. "It's so nice to be recognized as one of the great talents here in Kanto."

"Yeah, I bet," said Ash, completely missing her sarcasm as he stared at the I.D. in awe. He had been taken aback by Misty's arrival into his house, having been unaware of his Mom's desire for the two to see each other again. "It's so cool that you're living out that dream of yours, Mist." He then pumped a fist into the air. "I bet it must be great being able to be recognized as an Elite member, and with training your Pokémon as Elites, talking like an Elite, and…and…"

"Don't strain your brain for words you don't know," said Misty cheekily. Ash went red in the face from frustration and promptly settled back down. "So," she went on, "I heard you became champion of the Alola League, my congratulations."

Ash perked up. "Aw heck yeah I did! I'd show you the trophy, but its back home." After they met, both agreed that they wanted to take their reunion outside on the grassy meadows near Oak's Corral.

"Don't worry about it," replied Misty. "I'll have you know, Mr. Pokémon Master-"

"Hey, that holds real weight now."

"Shut up," she said, before smugly continuing. "As I was saying…I see trophies supposedly like yours – I think – all the time now. I have zero interest in what you've got." She waited for a reply, but it never came. Ash had instead gone quiet – his eyes vanished underneath the shadow of his hat and hair. "Huh?"

"Well, Mist," he began. "That's quite the insult to my abilities…" Misty stammered, but before she could apologize, Ash cut her off. "…but, I doubt you would've said that if you knew that I was your superior…"

"What? You? My superior? Don't make me laugh, Ash. Just because you won a regional league doesn't make us even equals…"

But Ash wasn't listening to her – instead he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "Read it and weep then, Miss Waterflower."

Misty snatched at it and took one look at before screaming. "What the hell?!" she shouted after she pulled her face back from it. "You're now a Frontier Brain? Seriously?!"

Ash brushed the underside of his nose. "Yeah, crazy, right? Scott's been on a recruiting streak recently and started by asking all the previous winners who won all eight Symbols. Turns out I was on his radar, haha! I have nothing really all that better to do so I accepted it."

Misty stared at him, gob smacked. "B-b-but you…! You like traveling, not staying in one spot."

Ash cocked his head to one side. "Huh? But I thought it'd be fun to try something different. After all, I did live at Professor's Kukui's during my whole stay in Alola. Besides, I get to be top of the food chain in power here in Kanto."

"Ha!" retorted Misty. "But we Elite Four members are still better known to the public."

"Ah…but Frontier Brains ARE still technically stronger, right…?" Misty faltered and looked anywhere but at Ash. "I am right! Looks like I'm the best one here then," said Ash victoriously.

Misty heard a vein pop and glared at him. "Oh no you aren't, Ash!" she said. "We'll see who's strongest right now. Battle me!"

Ash blinked before falling back onto the grass. "Nah, Mist, I'll pass. Our little argument has worn me out. Come back in an hour and maybe I'll be up for a fight."

"Wait a moment...! Eh?!" But Ash had already fallen asleep.

OoOoO

**Author's Note:** Pokeshipping Week is back at last ladies and gentlemen! Albeit some of these I'm not going into with the greatest confidence – maybe as a result of experimentation or not knowing if you lot will like what I've done, but as always that is up to you the reader.


	2. HighSchoolCollege AU

_**Tightrope Feelings**_

Misty groaned from aggravation as she lay slumped out over her desk. World History class had ended a few minutes early before it was meant to end, and students of Pallet High were waiting for the bell to ring so they could go to their next one. Misty's mood however was connected to something else – it was certainly frightening her two friends.

"So…what's go you in a bad mood…?" ventured a girl named Giselle cautiously. The brunette's hunch was well-founded as Misty's response seemed to be a sort of growl.

"I'm guessing then based on that growl," put in one Ash, "that this is stemming from something to do with one of your sisters."

"Huh?!" Giselle had to do a double take as she realized that Ash – for once – may have made a logical deduction. "But how did you guess that?"

"Well, it's like this," explained Ash. "Usually when Misty gets mad at her sisters, she makes this sort of tired, upset groan, resulting in a kind of I'm-too-tired-to-give-a-damn-about-this sort of growl." He then mimicked that growl in comic.

"Dang, Ash," said Giselle, putting her hands on her hips. "That was pretty accurate."

"I try," laughed Ash, shaking a hand modestly.

"Are you two finished clowning around?" said Misty darkly as she glared at the two. Both teens swung round and immediately felt intimidated as they spotted a dark aura coming out of her. Misty then stood up, despite being shorter than Ash, her looks could kill – so they felt even more frightened seeing as she stood up. "And as for you, Ash..." She walked up to him in a threatening manner and grabbed his t-shirt's collar. "Don't – you – dare – mimic – me – again. Do I make myself clear?"

"C-cr-crystal," stammered Ash, who simultaneously saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Good," replied Misty, before giving up her grip and left Ash to fall onto the floor. "Do that again and I'll kill you on the spot."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Misty didn't reply, instead she folded her hands over her chest and swiftly turned away. All Giselle could do was tut disapprovingly.

Later that day Giselle managed to run into Misty in the hallway. "Hey, so could you explain why you're so violent with Ash? You're usually so even tempered."

"Am I now?" rapped Misty as she swung round. "And when have I ever been 'even tempered'? Giselle, I'm _anything_ but even tempered. I'm brash, I speak my mind, and I have no intention of letting that Ash Ketchum make a mockery of me so easily." Normally she was fine with Ash's teasing, but when she got in a temper, her patience was quite thin.

"Ugh, fine. But – like – you don't have to be so hard on Ash," said Giselle. "You're tough on everyone, and that's a good thing, but with Ash…you always go that extra mile." She paused to take a deep breath. "It's because you like him, right?"

Misty blushed. "Shut up…the stupid idiot brings it on to himself anyways…"

"But Misty," interjected Giselle, "you're ALWAYS rough with him. How is he supposed to reciprocate if all you do is bully him?" Misty didn't answer her and looked away.

Next day in the afternoon Misty biked from school to the local train station. She waited fifteen minutes impatiently before the four o'clock bullet train pulled in. From one of the coaches came out a blonde haired woman along with a rather tired looking black haired man who was handling their luggage in both of his arms. Misty sighed and braced herself as the young blonde scanned round before noticing her.

"Heyo!" called the blonde as she ran over. "Like, hey little sis. Long time no see."

"Hi Daisy," Misty replied curtly.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that," said Daisy dramatically. "It's only once in a while that you even see me. Aren't you – like – glad to see your big sis in so long?"

"Yeah, thrilled," said Misty, dryly. She turned in the man's direction. "Hey, Tracey, need help with the luggage?"

Tracey gave a weak laugh. "Haha…uh, yes please, Misty. My arms are killing me."

Misty immediately took one of the suitcases and huffed towards the street to call a cab, ignoring her sister as she went. Daisy didn't get it however. "Like, got nothing else to say to me?" the sister pestered

"No."

"How's school?"

"It's fine."

"Good, good. Oh…I see you still wear tank tops and short shorts. Don't you ever want to change your style up? I mean, you are related to the Sensational Sisters, you should at least be more feminine…"

"Shut up!"

OoOoO

"My baby!" cried out one Jasmine Williams after she had opened the door.

"Mom!" replied Daisy happily as she embraced her Mother. Misty rolled her eyes at the overly affectionate embrace.

"Oh come now, Misty dear," said Jasmine. "Daisy only comes over on a rare occasion. All four of my lovely daughters under the same roof again. Oh, isn't that something to celebrate."

Misty could only smile weakly.

The orange head was the youngest of four sisters, with Daisy being the oldest and was the first one to get married. The two middle sisters of Violet and Lily attended college in Viridian and continued to live at home – which was why it was considered a big deal whenever Daisy returned from her new life in Cerulean. Misty hated it when all three Sensational Sisters were together, it wasn't that she never loved her older sisters, but they were a pain whenever they all got together again.

"O-M-G," squealed Violet from atop the staircase. "Look Lily! Daisy's back, and her stud of a husband!"

"Ahh! Lemme see, lemme see!" said Lily as she raced down the flight of stairs. "Like, welcome home!"

"Eee! Violet, Lily, like, how are you?! It's so good to be home!"

"Just gag me already…" said Misty, and hurried away up the stairs to her home.

That night the family had a feast to welcome Daisy home. After the main dinner had ended though, Misty immediately went outside to the yard. The cool breeze felt nice against her skin and the peace and quiet away from her sisters was soothing to her ears – there was only one thing missing…

"Ah, figured I'd find you out here," said Tracey suddenly as he walked up alongside Misty.

"Hi," she said plainly.

Tracey chuckled. "Not one to change your ways, huh? Can't blame you for that, Daisy's a handful…"

"You're the doting husband. Thought that meant you're supposed to tolerate all of her – flaws and all."

"Well, in theory yes, but I do certainly put up with her," laughed Tracey. "Besides, it's not as though I don't love those same flaws – but I do need my space every now and then. Anyway I came out here because I was worried about you."

"Great, hitting on your wife's sister now?"

"Huh? What?! No!" Tracey trailed off to recover from the unexpected statement. "I see your tongue is as sharp as ever – always ready with a comeback. I'm guessing you're still like that with Ash then?"

Misty caught her breath and looked the other way. "Maybe…"

"Ah," said Tracey. "So your relationship with him is still like that, huh?"

"Like what, exactly?!"

"As in you won't admit to how you feel about him. He's so casual in a way that attracts you to him, but he never seems to reciprocate in the ways you want him to. But when he does, in perhaps trivial ways, it still manages to satisfy you – and in spite of the frustration he gives you, you still deeply value him."

The girl huffed and looked out toward the stars. "Yeah…it's when my sisters all gang up on me that I wish the most that he's around. It's as though he's one of the only people that gets me. Right now would be a perfect time for him to come to my emotional rescue but sadly that won't happen tonight or at all."

Tracey looked surprised. "Oh and why not?"

"I got really mad at him yesterday because he was making fun of me for how I reacted to you and Daisy coming over. He spent all day today avoiding me, and now he won't pick up his phone when I call him. So I'll have to stick it out for a few days till he cools down…"

"Perhaps," said Tracey thoughtfully. "Although…when that does happen – and this is just my personal opinion – I think you shouldn't just let things to go back to normal…"

"What do you mean…?" asked Misty cautiously. She was fairly certain she knew what Tracey was hinting at, but hoped he wouldn't go there.

"Maybe…tell him how you feel?"

_Damn it I figured he'd go there! _She screamed to herself internally. "And why do that?!" she said, flustered.

"Well, you already yell at each other like your equals," began Tracey, "so you might as well tie a knot. Besides, wouldn't that finally settle the tension that's between you two? You're so thick when it comes to each other you could cut the air with a knife! You might as well stop all this dancing around the issue and just be together already."

OoOoO

"Wow," muttered Giselle with wide eyed awe. "He told you to do that and you're going to _do exactly that?_" It was early Monday afternoon, and Misty had spent most of the day reconciling with Ash, who luckily was far more laid back about what had happened the previous week than anticipated.

"Yes, yes," grumbled Misty as she fiddled nervously around with her jacket. "And before you say it, yes my brother-in-law did somehow convince me in one conversation that I should tell Ash how about how much I love him through pure logic and that spring is the perfect time to be in love."

"Well, get ready," said Giselle. " 'Cause here he comes."

Misty looked around and stood up in shock as Ash walked towards them. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Not much," said Giselle quickly. "Though I, uh, yes! Gotta go to the bathroom – I'll be back." Giselle got up and quickly scurried away.

"Huh, that happened," said Ash, amused. He turned to Misty. "So, how are you?"

"Ash," said Misty suddenly. "Meet me behind the school in five minutes."

"Huh, but why?"

"I have…something private to tell you."

"But Misty, no one else is here. So why…?" Ash trailed off as Misty stood up and walked away, leaving Ash to stand next a bench under a tree all by himself, thoroughly confused.

He soon reached their meeting point and found Misty standing around, her hands behind her back.

"Hi," began Ash, and Misty quietly acknowledged him. "So what's this about?" Misty didn't answer immediately. She breathed in and out before answering.

"Ash, we've known each other for how long now?"

"Uh…let's see…we're seventeen now, so…I'd say…eight years?"

"Correct, and in that time frame we've spent over half of our lives so far just fighting each other before making up…"

Ash felt a bit of cold go through his blood. "Hold on, Misty. I know we have our disagreements, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Obviously," said Misty. She stopped to breathe one more time. "Over those eight years we've gotten to know each other pretty well. It's to the point where you know, or can guess, what I'm thinking of just by listening for a specific groan that I'll emit."

Ash scratched his cheek and looked at the weeds beneath him. "Heh heh…yeah, that's true…"

Misty smiled. "But whilst keepings things as is is just fine for you, it's not for me."

Ash paused and stared at her, not sure what she was getting at. "Mist, I'm confused…what is it that you're trying to say…?"

"We're good friends, Ash. But…in all of our time together, things have grown. I've grown to care for you more and more." She paused, breathed in. "Ash, I like you."

The boy blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Huh? Uh, I like you too. But…not gonna lie, thought that was a given since we're friends."

Now it was Misty's turn to be confused. "Wait, wait, wait…what?"

"I was just thinking that it's weird that you went through all this just to say what I already knew." Ash then gave a hearty chuckle, thinking the ordeal was over.

Misty hung her head down. _Figures you'd say that. I doubt you even understood that as a confession of love! You thought I was talking about our friendship! I'll have to be more direct_.

She approached Ash. "Ash," she began. "I meant it like this." She took a hold of his head and pulled him down and planted her lips firmly into his cheek. Ash gasped as a weird and tingly sensation overcame him as he felt her warm, wet lips on him. Misty herself was feeling just as euphoric as endorphins shot through her.

She removed her lips quickly though. "There," she said. "That's what I meant."

He caught his breath. "Oh," he said, as the pieces clicked into place. "So a person that, uh…makes you do that…is me?"

Misty's face went red. "I did just do _that_ to _your_ cheek after all…" she said crossly.

"Ah, then lemme test something." Before Misty could process anything, Ash stepped suddenly forward, used a hand to go under her chin, and promptly kissed her on a cheek. Misty was baffled! Her blush increased and her whole body went light from the feeling.

Ash pulled back ten seconds after, he too was blushing intensely. He looked down at her and went red as she stared at her open-mouthed, blushed expression. "Just…checking," he muttered bashfully. "Cause…I find that I don't mind that at all."

"And now comes the ultimate question," murmured Misty. "Do you _love_ me, Ash…?"

Ash considered, though only for a second. "Yeah, yeah I do…"

In that moment, the tension only seemed to increase – and Giselle, who had begun spying on them from a window above almost as soon as they had started talking, could feel the tension. "If I only had a knife…" she whispered.

The two then suddenly turned sharply away from one another, back to back. "Hey!" Misty hurriedly shouted. "So, um, want to go on a date on Saturday?" she said tensely.

"Uh, sure!" replied Ash in the same hurried, nervous, shaky tone.

"Meet me at eleven?"

"That's fine!" The two fell silent. They silently quivered, shaking from the mounting tension as their chemicals seemed to be overtaking their bodies, the heat literally arising within them. "Agh!"

Then both suddenly began to run away from each other in the opposite direction. "Damn it!" yelled Misty as she ran. "I wasn't expecting that to be so embarrassing! Why am I suddenly feeling on cloud nine? Yet I'm so flustered, I can't even look him in the face, and he kissed me! He KISSED me! Help!"

"What the hell?!" yelled Ash simultaneously as he disappeared around a corner. "I wasn't expecting any of that today! I mean, I'm happy, but, ergh…! I'm so confused, yet excited! Help!"

Giselle blinked in shock, hands on the windows threshold and her head hung down to the ground as she tried to contemplate what had happened.

"You two…are so…so…SO WEIRD!"

OoOoO

**Author's Note:** You know, given my trashy High School theme loving self, I would've expected myself to be far more excited for this theme, but when I wrote this I wasn't quite as enamored as I thought. That said I'm editing this and I found myself liking what I wrote – even if it feels very typical and boring as a result. Ah well, some days you're in it, some days you aren't.


	3. SciFi AU (Free day)

_**Aye Captain**_

"…Attention, Palledian one-seven, do you read me? Please acknowledge, this is the Saint Anne one-six, I'm here to answer your mayday call. I repeat, please acknowledge," said Misty as calmly as she could into the communicator.

An hour ago in Earth terms, Misty Waterflower's ship had been in stationary orbit when she received a mayday call saying they were stranded. As a fellow space traveler it was her duty to answer all distress calls. The ship she eventually found looked to be in terrible shape, part of it mangled as though it had been attacked. She felt sick in her stomach at the thought of what the remaining crew looked like.

She got an answer soon enough, but it was clear that the communicator was busted since the message returned had a lot of static. She eventually boarded once she knew it was safe – that was when she met _him_…

OoOoO

One description that matched Ash Ketchum was that he could run fast – and as long as the planet had sturdy terrain, he could prove it. "Ah Arceus!" yelled Ash as he jumped out of the way of a stray Moonblast. On impact the ground exploded, kicking up the moist dirt which showered the boy and Pikachu sending them rolling toward the ground, Ash holding tight to a grey metal cylinder as they rolled down a slope. They tumbled for a bit before getting back up on their feet, the hostile Pokémon were catching up, but the ship was just in the distance. "To the hatch! Run!" With a final sprint, Ash and Pikachu disappeared up the ramp and through a door which promptly closed.

The two breathed in heavily from the ordeal, just as a girl stepped into the area. "What am I going to do with you, Ash?" she said disappointedly.

Ash clenched his teeth, he knew that tone. "Oh come on Misty, I—"

"That's _Captain_ to you," said Misty threateningly, her eyes gave off the same daring message. "Remember whose ship you're on."

"Right, right," Ash replied begrudgingly. "_Captain_ Misty – this wasn't my fault!"

"Oh yes it was! You were the one who was collecting the resorso substance. So it has to be YOU who sent rocks tumbling in their direction that spurred the Clefairys into attacking!"

"They were already hostile to begin with!" snapped Ash. "Eventually they got too close and Pikachu had to act once they started heckling him – he was defending us! Then they all started having a go!"

"He's your Pokémon – _you_ have to take the responsibility for his actions." She turned around. "Well whatever, we got what we came for. I want to leave this planet as soon as possible, and get me something to drink while you're at it."

"Yes sir," grumbled Ash, rubbing his shoulder.

Misty reached the bridge and then sat down on the captain's chair, folded her legs, arms, and waited. A few minutes later Ash entered from behind her and gave a flask to her. She didn't thank him for it.

Ash rolled his eyes and walked over a chair where all the operational equipment was.

"Right," began Misty lazily, "we're off to Engrani, coordinates 2569005-7122407." Ash began to type the coordinates, but Misty wasn't satisfied. "Move it, Ash. I want to get off of this planet, now."

"Captain…" began Ash, clenching a fist as he spoke. "I have to punch the coordinates in now, otherwise I won't have the concentration to do so whilst we're taking off…"

"I have given you direct orders," snapped Misty. "Whose crew are you apart of?"

"Hardly a crew if it's just the two of us," said Ash under his breath.

"What was that…?" said Misty in a cheery, but secretly daring, voice.

"Nothing," said Ash flatly, his eyes downcast. He took his fingers off the number board and began to operate the levers and buttons for lift off.

Later, Misty found Ash at an observing platform. "Enjoying the view?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ash with a smile. The view was a nice one of a moon, its sun behind it, giving off a marvelous glow. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Misty chuckled. "Beauty? I'm surprised you even have an understanding of the word."

"Hey, heey!" said Ash defensively. "I so too can know beauty when I see it. For example I have a Glalie who likes to make ice sculptures and I very much appreciate the sight whenever I get to see it. Or my Noctowl who is a different color, and I think that's beautiful."

"Okay, okay. No need to get fired up," said Misty playfully. "I'm just amused that you take the time to notice those things." She sighed at the view. It was beautiful with its purple and pink glow radiating from the surface.

"Of course," said Ash. "I always notice those things." His gaze lingered on Misty's head though.

"It is beautiful," said Misty. "It's breathless."

"Yeah," muttered Ash.

Misty's eyes lingered, and caught Ash looking at her, her eyes widened. She whirled around. "Huh?"

Ash blinked. "I was referring to that asteroid over there," he said, pointing a finger at an object behind her left. Misty turned round, and sure enough, he was referring to a rather interesting looking asteroid plummeting down.

She said nothing.

"I have _no_ idea what you were thinking I was talking about," went on Ash smiling. "I was just observing the natural universe." That smile faded however when he attempted to move his arms. He cringed and held his shoulder.

"Did you hurt yourself while battling those Clefairys?" asked Misty suddenly.

"Might've…ow…gotten this from the falling debris…"

Misty wasted no time. She pulled off his space suit, leaving him down to just his normal shirt before taking that off. It wasn't a huge wound; it was the size of a penny and was underneath his left shoulder. She took him to the sick bay where she disinfected the cut before quietly bandaging it.

"For someone who hates me," Ash ventured carefully, aware that his coming retribution for something snide would be painful, "you sure like to make sure I'm not hurt."

The short-haired orange head's response was a hard pat to his bandaged wound, causing Ash to cringe. "You're the only crew member I got," she said. "It'd be a waste."

"True. For someone with such a big ship, it's incredible that you looked after it by yourself for so long."

"I spent most of my time just looking after it. Then I found you."

"Yeah, a convenient guy to clean it up. Why a big ship anyway? You even have a bloody swimming pool in this place."

"I like having a pool," defended Misty. "It's good for exercising and all my Pokémon are water types."

"But it's so costly," moaned Ash. "Y'know, if we operated a much smaller ship…" Ash's sentence fell in-completed as Misty proceeded to karate chop his head.

OoOoO

The new planet they landed on certainly was picturesque, or so it seemed. They had stepped off the ship to see a vast large forest, full of overgrown plants and grass types. Misty immediately didn't like it; Ash for his part was very cautious.

They had their space suits on them for protection. The forest seemed alive as various pitched sounds cried as they began to move.

"I don't like this," said Ash. He brought out a Pokéball. "I choose you, Charizard!" The big fire type came out and roared.

Slowly the party began to move out. The Pokémon eyed them suspiciously, and both humans felt intimidated by their hostilities. Various plants began to track their motions.

A menagerie of grass/poison types emerged from the shadows to watch them. The two travelers looked all around, though Ash particularly noticed the plants.

"It's so…eerie," he said. He held a hand out to two of the plants and waved at them, they followed him. "Motion activated."

"Good to know," said Misty. A strange cry sounded out and Misty looked up, that was a mistake, she walked right into a lowering Spinarak.

She lowered her eyes and froze. "Agh!" she yelled. She stumbled back, tripped on an overgrown branch and fell down, upsetting a Weepingbell. The Pokemon panicked and sprayed a Stun Spore. Misty choked. "Help—!" she cried before choking, she latched onto a vine and pulled which upset the nearby plants as part of the vine began to rub on them. The aggressive plants didn't take kindly to it and began to spray their acid or fumes.

Ash yelled as the substances fired their way toward them. It hit the plants near him and they fired back across the lane. Some began to attack each other, turning to the other and continuing their warfare. Pokémon scattered and attacked the plants. Sizzling sounded out as some of them began to wither or melt away. "Shit!" Some of the acid hit his suit and began to melt.

"Misty?!" he said, looking around, he turned around and saw her. She was lying on the ground, her breathing heavy as the plants and Pokémon attacked around her. "Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Rawr!" it yelled. Spewing his flames, Charizard repelled the hostile grass types. Plants withered or recoiled at the hostile attack. Ash quickly held his breath, charged in and grabbed Misty, picking her up bridal style. She hard a hard time breathing, parts of her suit damaged, and a bruise where she fell.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Ash. His Pikachu and Charizard nodded in agreement, attacking the approaching Pokemon and plants as they went. They reached the ship and ran inside. As soon as they were all in, Ash slammed a fist onto the button that closed the door.

Meanwhile Misty was struggling, her mouth was agape, eyes closed and she was breathing hard. Ash quickly put her in the sick bay and pulled out a cotton swab which he used to wipe at some of the remaining powders. He took the sample to a device which analyzed the substances and soon gave him an antidote.

"The wonders of science and of the storage system on this ship," mused Ash. He held the open vial to Misty's mouth. "Here, drink this," he said tenderly. Misty's ever pale yet red face opened her eyes a bit before opening her mouth, he poured the antidote into her mouth. After she gulped though…

"B-b-bugs! Stay away!" cried out Misty suddenly, she began to shake. Ash quickly grabbed her hand.

"Easy, Captain, easy!" He squeezed her hand. "We're inside now. You're safe, no bugs here. Easy…" Misty looked around and seemed satisfied and laid back down, but not before twitching from the pain of the ordeal.

Ash frowned and went back to his work — he pulled her out of her suit and checked her over for injury. Once he was satisfied that things weren't too severe, he quickly applied anti-itch and other healing creams to her clothes and the open areas.

"You're…sur-surprisingly good…at this," said Misty weakly, before coughing.

"The academy was rather strict in making sure we all knew high-tech nursing techniques and procedures. Y'know, the same type of education you got before you owned this ship."

Misty nodded. She wanted to thank him, but felt too tired and sick. "You breathed in too much bacteria. You were in a cloud when I got to you,," said Ash. "The fungi and spores will stay in your system for a while, the medicine is only good for keeping the poisons from harming you." Ash said no more and carefully picked her up, took her to her room and laid her down.

She remained there for some time, she still was flushed over and her strength was hard to recover, a flu soon followed. Misty was most surprised at how attentive Ash was to her the whole time, being surprisingly gentle and void of any sarcasm.

One day however she needed to go to the bathroom, but Ash had already stepped out. She was still ill, but had enough strength to slowly plod away. She finished and slowly walked back, during that she passed some monitoring equipment which caught her eye. A security camera was on an observing deck where Ash and Pikachu were. That in itself wasn't remarkable, but it was what he was saying that caught her attention.

"…I'm just glad that she doesn't hate me," Ash was saying. "I always feel sometimes that she looks down on me since our first meeting. Still, can't blame her, she's a proud, strong girl compared to a wimp like me. And why wouldn't she be? Misty's hard working, runs a ship the size of a cruise liner well before I came along, and, well…she's beautiful beyond belief." That caught Misty's attention, she blushed uncontrollably.

"He thinks I'm beautiful…" said Misty aside, she quickly looked back at the screen.

Pikachu then suddenly leaned over and began to say something to the raven haired boy. Ash looked amused, looked out to the stars and sighed. "What else can I say? She's wonderful, but…I'm out of her league. What I'd give to be with her forever." Misty frowned, she the notion was ridiculous. He then pulled out an old photo of a woman with brown hair and smiled at it. "Mom, your son fell in love with someone he doesn't have a chance with. He's found a girl he'd fly across the universe for."

He said it, the words she never expected. An unexpected string of words and Misty felt weak in knees and her mind became fuzzy. "You…w-wait, I…y-you…" She steadied herself on the chair that sat before the monitors. "Ash…you _love_ me…?"

She had always thought it was him who hated her — so this revelation was astounding. Unsure how to feel, she staggered back to her room.

Ash came in a few minutes after. "How are you feeling?" he said.

Misty gulped and held her duvet tightly. "I-I'm well," said Misty, hoping her awkwardness wouldn't show as she pulled her blanket over her face.

Ash looked at her closely. "Your face is all red, though. You sure you're feeling all right? Perhaps I should get you some water."

"Y-yeah, that would be great, heh…"

OoOoO

After she became better, things returned back to normal. Misty was unsure how to react, she heard loud and clear that her underling was in love with her — it certainly explained a lot of his attentiveness for her. She didn't want him to know that she knew, however, but deep inside it got to her that she kept things the same despite knowing how he felt.

Then one day a week later the ship was in stationary orbit for maintenance. The two worked tirelessly and were worn out by the time they decided to finish for the time.

The two were left alone to rest, their usual Pokemon partners of Azurill and Pikachu abandoning them for the pool. Eventually though, they ran out of things to discuss, and Ash started to look serious.

Misty felt tense, she ran out of things to say. In the past she would normally cut sarcastically into him, but now she hadn't the heart to say such cruel things to him, it somehow felt wrong. Somehow, she didn't want him to think she hated him. Ash coughed, and Misty looked up.

"Captain," he began. "Is everything all right? You've been rather quiet this time round."

"Sometimes I just want to have some peace and quiet. It's you who wants to talk," said Misty with a smirk.

Ash laughed. "True! But…there is something I've been wanting to discuss with you." Misty perked up. "I've been thinking…"

"What?" said Misty, not sure if she wanted to hear it. "You want to go out on your own someday away from me?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then do you want to hire some extra hands? Only if you look for them yourself, Ketchum."

"No, that's not it," said Ash, feeling rather flustered. "Captain, hear me out." Misty went silent. "Captain, there's…something I've been hiding from you."

"Oh…?" quizzed Misty.

"I've been…thinking about things…about…us. I've been with you for how long?"

"In Earth terms…a year and a half."

"Yeah, and that time I've had a lot to be grateful to you for. It's all that you've done for me that's lead me to this conclusion. Also it's a combo with what I've done for you, and the things that I've seen you do, I'm truly amazed by your accomplishments, Captain, it truly makes me happy that I know you. So, from me this might sound weird, but…I can't lie to myself, or to you." Ash paused, stood up, and bowed dramatically. "Captain Misty, I'm in love with you."

Misty caught her breath, he said it, she fairly sure that even though she saw it coming, her heart raced away in her chest. Her eyes widened as he looked up at her as though expected an answer. She waved her hands at him. "Ash, um…I…err, um!"

Then Ash looked as though he had an epiphany. "Oh, sorry!" he said. "I sprung this on you way too fast. Uh, just, err, f-forget about it. I mean, I just work for you, there's no real reason to fall in love with you. I-I mean I did, but…" He glanced away, ashamed. "Sorry, I'm probably — no, definitely — the last person you wanted to hear a confession of love from."

"N-no! Not at all," said Misty, waving her arms in front of him. She stood up to face him. "I'm…happy that you feel this way, I'm just shocked you consider me worth falling for. Uh…I just think that…we should try dating first, to see how we fit as a couple…"

Ash smiled. "Sure…I-I'd like that…Captain."

The girl twirled a finger into her short shoulder length hair quietly, her cheeks blushing and eyes averted. "Just so you know…I kinda think you're pretty handsome yourself…you pretty manly back when I was sick from those plants' spores. And…Ash?"

"Yes?"

"You can also just start calling me by my name, since we'll be, well, y'know…consider yourself lucky I even agreed to go out with you!"

Ash pulled himself together and saluted. "Ma'am, I do indeed! Thank you very much! I love you."

Misty just clutched her chest, warmth spreading though her body. A new beginning had arrived, and she was looking forward to it. "Well, Ash. Consider me very happy and honored."


	4. Galar Anime

_**Thinking on the Other Side**_

The Galar region certainly proved to be a marvelous looking region. To Ash there was nothing more fun than gazing at the long open fields, the bushes, fields of wild flowers and the quaint villages and lonely farm cottages. Even at his older age he still felt like an excitable teen ready to take on the world that lay before him. Nothing stopped him, not rain or snow – he had braved bad weather countless times before.

It was therefore too bad that his traveling companion was not as good-tempered about it. "Och no! Not again! Another bloomin' path closed due to th' flooding! Los sakes, but can ye do?" exclaimed his friend, a rather spritely girl named Gloria, whose temper was about as uncertain as the rain.

"Well there's not much we can do," said Ash calmly. They were trapped at a stone bus stop in the middle of nowhere. Pikachu hummed in agreement.

"Well, I'm nae doin' tis storm alone." Gloria pulled out a Pokéball which materialized out her Sobble. Gloria wiped her hands on her jacket before crouching down to her Pokémon. "Right, c'mere ye slippery lad."

Ash chuckled as he watched Gloria and her Pokémon bicker. Then, he looked as though he had an epiphany. "Oh shoot!" he cried. "She's going to be mad! Furious – I'm practically dead!

"What're ye squawkin' aboot, Ash?"

Her Pokémon leaned its head over in curiosity. "Sobble?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I kinda…promised this friend of mine…well, uh." He paused as thought a realization dawned on him. "Okay, not a _friend_…"

Gloria glared in annoyance and clicked her tongue. "Tch, choose one already. They cannae be a _friend _or a non-friend all at th' same time. Pick one and stay wit' it!"

The raven haired boy chuckled nervously. "Sorry, sorry, I'll cut to the point then. I promised my _girlfriend_ that I'd call her at a specific time today, but I was so exciting about the next town I kinda forgot."

"Och ya stupid ejit! Yer right terrible to yer girlfriend leaving her in th' lurch like t'at!"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know!" said Ash.

"Nine hours divide Galar from Kanto. How could ye forget?"

"Normally she'd be messaging me like crazy up until it's time to talk," said Ash, scratching his chin. "But today – in Kanto at least, not here in Galar – I _think_ Misty and the others were meant to be doing battle demonstrations."

"Ye cannae even remember these dates?" teased Gloria, she put a hand to her mouth and laughed into it pitifully. "Los sakes…"

Ash sighed. "I am so dead…"

"Sobble sob…"

"Pi pika, chu pi, Pikapi…"

"I think," said Gloria, "t'at I'm already doin' her job jus' fine for her… What's t'is 'Misty' lass like anyhow?"

"You two might just get along fine if you meet," replied Ash. He closed his eyes and groaned into the cobblestone. "Almost too well I reckon." He stood back up. "She's got a carrot for hair. Bad tempered, a 5'7", a fantastic swimmer, runs one of the best gyms in all of Kanto, and, err…a real sweetheart," he added in a mutter.

"She sounds one fine bit o' stew" Gloria said, her thoughts turning to one of her favorite kind of dishes to eat. "Mm, carrot based stew…I could really be down for t'at."

"Oh great," groaned Ash, holding his stomach. "Now you've gone and reminded me that I'm hungry."

"Nae my fault! Yer th' one who went scurryin' oot th' door like there wuz no tomorrow!"

"And speaking of tomorrow…" said Ash fearfully. "There might not _be _a tomorrow for me if I don't call Misty soon. She'll be asleep if I wait too long, and that sleep will be after she a gets a plance ticket to come here…"

"…And give yer ass a right whoopin'…"

"…Aye…" he said, borrowing one of Gloria's dialect phrases. "I will…"

"Center's jus' back a wee less than a mile," she added. "I reckon ye could run back quick, even if ye 'ave to battle th' mud."

"Dirty, caked up pants is the least of my worries."

"Good, then get a move on ye daft beggar!"

"Right," said Ash with a nod. He fumbled his hat firmly onto his head, Pikachu dug his paws in for security, and Ash got into a pose. "Here I go! FOR YOU, MISTY!" And he charged right into the heavy rain.

"Go get 'er ye stooped, forgetful boyfriend! I'm rootin' for ye yet not all at the same time!"

"I think I'm going to get pegged anyways one way or the other!" Ash yelled back. "But better than her coming after me I guess!"

OoOoO

**Author's Note:** This one definitely is more on the comedic side than anything else. I wasn't too sure at all on how to approach this one, plus the shows decision to have Ash re-travel the regions didn't help either given how far removed it is from the Pokémon show that I knew.


	5. If Ash Heard Misty's Song

_**Night of a Trainer**_

Misty had always enjoyed loved songs. As far back as she could remember the girl could recall each song that her older sisters enjoyed as usually they'd be pumping out from radios or the TV at every opportunity that those girls saw. The only thing that had confused a young Misty about them however was the complexity behind what the singer would talk about. Misty never quite got how someone could drive a girl or boy mad, yet still be in love with that same person.

"Love should be equal," she grumbled one day to her older sisters when she was nine. "Why love someone if they only make you angry?"

The Sensational Sisters laughed. "But, like, you sometime hate us, right?" said Violet.

"But at the end of the day, you still love us and the like, right?" put in Daisy.

Misty's words for that were caught in her throat as she realized just how correct the statement was. He kept her opinions from then on to herself – even if she still found herself questioning them deep down.

"So, like," said Daisy to her on the day Misty left to travel. "Make sure you meet a boy whilst you're traveling."

"Oh my Mew," cooed Lily. "Falling in love? Like, as if that'll happen to our runt."

"Be quiet!" snapped Misty as she gripped her bike. "I can find someone easily. A boy who'll like me just the way I am! Someone who won't be annoying as you three, anyway! I'm out!"

OoOoO

Ash Ketchum to Misty was insufferable. He was brash, rude, and reckless. So how she found herself caring more and more for him than she would cared to admit was beyond her logic. Years went by since their first meeting, and somehow her romantic wants of him only increased.

At twelve they met Rudy. For the first time a male outright said he liked her, but when she had been faced with the proposition of staying behind to live with Rudy and his sister she found herself without an answer – the whole thing ended with her rejecting Rudy in favor of Ash.

As the trio of Ash, Tracey, and Misty set off into the night. Misty found herself unable to look Ash in the eye. She kept close, but only looked down at the passing current beneath Lapras. It was Ash who broke the silence. " 'You're a lucky man,' " he said, echoing Rudy's last words to him. "Huh, gotta wonder what that meant." He paused, Misty thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. Ash instead turned back to face Misty. "Any idea what he meant, Misty? You – er – seem to know him best, he stuck close to you the whole time," he grumbled, looking anywhere but her as he said it.

Misty held Togepi closer, the comfort of her baby Pokémon seemed more reassuring than ever in an instant. "Probably meant that it's cool that you get to be my friend," she said. She hoped her answer was enough; she knew fully what Rudy had meant but refused to acknowledge it. _Stupid Rudy_, she thought. _Why'd you have to go and say that? Now he's asking me questions!_

She expected Ash to say something sarcastic, a usual cutting quip that would open up a deeply rooted issue that she had with herself. Ash surprised her though – he gave no reply, and only said, "Ah, I see. That's cool – you are pretty awesome to be with." He said the last part whilst looking at her. Misty caught his glance her eyes widened at the considerate response. What got to her the most was that he said that to her while the wind rustled his clothes and hair underneath the sunset red sky – the romantic setting seemed too good to true.

She opened her mouth a bit to say something, but the words never made it out. He stole one last glance at her before bringing his attention to the upcoming island. "Land ho! Easy does it now, Lapras…"

OoOoO

For a short while after Brock came back to their group, Misty noticed that whenever a sad love song came on from nearby trainers on their radios, the older teen would have a quiet little breakdown. She was nearly thirteen when she began to fully understand the significance of love songs, the words holding more meaning than what was heard.

One night after they both turned thirteen Ash and Misty had found they were unable to sleep. It was chilly and Misty tossed and turned in her sleeping bag uncomfortably.

Ash was bored as well, he couldn't find it in himself to sleep. "Ugh," he grumbled. "Hey, Mist, you awake?"

"Yeah," muttered Misty. "So, what's on your mind?"

Time passed as the two talked to each other, sometimes it was philosophical, other times it was shortsighted. For some reason, a reason Misty couldn't find, talking to Ash at night seemed to bring a whole new kind of atmosphere to them than why they conversed during the day. She began to find herself thinking about it in lyrics.

"I'm gonna go train with Noctowl! See ya guys!" said Ash one afternoon. Before Misty or Brock could say anything else, the boy and Pikachu disappeared.

"And I'm," declared Brock, "gonna find a date with Nurse Joy!" He too dashed away fast.

Misty rolled her eyes. The summer heat was getting to her and her dendrites felt cooked. The Pokémon Center began to play a strange melody – and Misty began to hum to it.

The beat caught her attention as she realized what she was singing. "Um…oh dear," she said, waving her arms slowly before her. "What am I saying…? That idiot…I…" She refused to say anymore, but something motivated her to pick up a pencil and began to write it down…

Whenever there was an opportunity, she sang. Somehow her vocals seemed just right for the hobby.

"_Out here in the quiet of the night_…" She giggled to herself, it was so corny sounding, yet it captured everything she felt about Ash. Those strange memories of looking at each other, only to look away, got to her, and the song was a wonderful way to blow steam off.

But one night she got careless – instead of whispering the notes to herself, she began to get theatrical. The day hadn't gone without its romantic tension. Ash, in all of his stupid glory, had been going off again about a magician they had recently met named Lily.

She couldn't help but feel annoyed at how both him and Brock seemed 'bewitched' by her. While Brock was an easy case, Ash's fascination with her was unexplainable. Her private song for him right about then felt good for blowing her frustrations off.

"..._Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you…_"

Ash stirred. Misty unknowingly was ramping up her volume and Ash began to stir from the stimulus.

_What on Earth is that sound…?_ he thought. He then rubbed his eyes and saw a pale figure at an angle away from him with her hands held together singing away. "Eh?"

"Pri prri!" Togepi said, unsure if his mistress was aware that her singing had awoken the very person it was about.

Ash blinked. _Misty loves someone?_ For some reason, the thought made his stomach hurt. Pikachu stirred up and looked bemused, like his trainer, he too was confused.

"…_I try, but I can't pretend that I don't feel for you the way I do. Can't you see?_"

_He sounds like a jerk…_ thought Ash. He may be dense most of the time, but he could tell that whoever Misty was singing about wasn't realizing what he was missing out on.

"…_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you…_" Misty had stopped singing, and breathed in and out. She put her hands on her knees and sighed. "You're so stupid, Ash…"

Ash blinked and his eyes widened. _There's no way…_

"Pri prri! Togeprii!" said Togepi, trying to Misty's attention, but Misty ignored him.

"…Lily this, Lily that! Has the same name as one of my sisters! I wish…I wish you'd fuss over me instead." Ash stared, still unsure what to think. "If I only I had the courage…"

_No way…_

"…just to say it to your face…"

_No…_

"…just to say it – just to come out to say 'Ash, I love you.' Why so difficult?"

There it was – a plain and obvious confession. Ash was startled. He didn't care for being secretive anymore.

"Oh Togepi," said Misty. Her back was now completely facing Ash, so she had had no idea that her voice had awoken him. "It's so hard…why can't I just say it? Why, why, why…?"

"Well, um, you actually, managed to say it," Ash said suddenly. Misty's eyes shot open and she whirled round.

"A-Ash?!" she practically shouted.

"Shh-shh!" he scolded in a whisper. "Brock's asleep in case you've forgotten!"

Misty's face reddened. "Oh, right, sorry…" She looked bashfully down. "How much of that did you hear…?"

It was now Ash's turn to feel embarrassed. He scratched his nose. "Right…around when you mentioned 'oh why' the first time round…"

"Oh." Silence fell between the two teens. Each exchanging a glance, but both felt too nervous.

It was Ash who broke the silence. "Just so you know…I don't like Lily that way. I was just amazed by her magic, that's all."

"Oh…" said Misty. The epiphany now seemed completely pathetic on her part, and she went a deep shade of red. "My mistake."

"No," said Ash. "Erm…_I_ was the stupid one who didn't realize how you felt."

Misty almost laughed. "Yeah right…but, well, now you…know the…whole…whole truth." She looked away before glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes. "So…what…wh-what do you think?"

Ash blushed and looked away – Pikachu snickering immaturely at him the whole time.

"Jeez," put in Misty, trying to lighten the mood, "you're normally so quick to comment."

"I know, I know!" said Ash, feeling frustrated. "It's just…I-I don't know _how_ to react…to this…"

Misty went silent before eventually replying, "Yeah, I don't blame you for that."

A long silence followed. "Well…" said Ash eventually. "Given…the, uh…frustrations I felt in your song…" His mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Ash groaned, and heard a vessel pop in his head from the anger he felt for himself. "Grr…"

He moved forward. Misty gasped from the surprising speed in which he moved toward her. Before she could say anything…

_Smooch…_

…she felt lips on her cheek. Her gasp was lost in her throat.

"There," Ash muttered. "Same, Ditto to you, um…y-yeah…" He quickly turned around.

Misty recovered, shook her shock off and blushed brightly. She moved quietly forward to towards his ear. She leaned over, and in a very quiet voice said what she always wanted to say, "Hey, Ash…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I love you." Ash's only response was to lean his head towards her's. She took the opportunity to sneak in a kiss for pay back. "That's for the unexpected kiss…" He didn't reply.

The rest of that night, was spent in a peaceful, happy silence.


	6. Alola Sunset

_**Beside the Sea**_

Team Rocket flew off into the distance. "Huh," said Sophocles observantly. "For once, a Bewear didn't come to save them this time."

Ash shrugged indifferently. "As long as they're not gonna bother us I really could care less. Are the Mantine all right?" he said to Lana.

Lana, Popplio, and Sandy did one last look over before the bluenette responded. "Yes! I am happy to say they are all okay!"

"Good!" cheered everyone.

"I have to say, Ash," said Misty, turning around to address him, "that combo Z move you did with Kiawe and Lana was cool."

"Thanks! In this group we three are the only ones with Z-Rings," said Ash. He smiled and looked out toward the ocean. "Heh, would you look at that sunset? Aw man…seeing it from Treasure Island sure reminds me of when Pikachu and I soloed here."

Misty smiled. "You found an excellent spot for sure."

OoOoO

The group collected themselves and soon headed out on the Mantine. The increasing tide made more waves and the friends all relished in the chance to do more flips and tricks.

"Wah!" yelled Sophocles, he failed the landing and had plunged into the sea. The others all laughed at his plight before Mallow noticed something.

"Wow! Hey guys, look!" she said, pointing to the sky. She bubbled with happiness at the colorful sky. "It's so beautiful. It's like a stewed pot of colors!"

"Yeah," put in Kiawe. "Like a red-ish version of that water pond near the bottom of Wela Volcano."

Sophocles emerged from the water, gasping for air and saw what the others saw. "Marvelous," he chipped.

Ash soundly hummed in agreement as he and Pikachu observed the sky. Misty floated up alongside him as she gazed up.

"Would it be wrong to say that I wish I was here forever?" she asked. "Because if this is what I have to look forward to every day, I wouldn't mind…" She looked pointedly at Ash as she spoke, trying to allude to something underneath her words.

"Nah, not at all," replied Ash. "You'd be at home here – we're surrounded by water after all." Misty sighed – it was very much an Ash answer. "You do deserve a rest after all the time you've been at the Gym," he added.

"Thanks, I have worked pretty hard to earn this vacation," said Misty, feeling touched by his sentiment but sadly wished he had said more than he did.

"Awesome," replied Ash, who said no more. Misty hummed in agreement before her face fell.

Mallow noticed her downcast look and frowned…

OoOoO

A little later after reaching shore the group began to split off. Sophocles headed for his family's house and Kiawe set off for Akala Island. Misty wanted to stay and chat with the girls so Ash obliged her by waiting nearby, but much like that first time he had accidently ended up accompanying his female friends to Alola Sunrise, he opted to keep his distance.

Mallow watched him out of the corner of her eye and smirked once the boy was out of earshot.

"So, Misty," she began, "I am wondering about something."

"Oh, what would that be, Mallow?" replied Misty.

Mallow's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do you like Ash?"

Misty's eyes widened and she choked on her breath. "W-w-wh-what?!"

"Mm," pondered Lana, as she tapped her lips in thought. "Actually that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if you did."

"He's quite likeable," put in Lillie. "Though he's not really my type – but I can see the compatibility with Misty."

"H-h-hold on, time out!" shrieked Misty, waving her hands in front of her defensively. "Who gave you lot the right to say I like Ash?!"

"Because you're so obvious," the trip answered in sync. "And," continued Mallow, wagging at the sky with one her index fingers, "I saw a look in your eyes that clearly says: 'I love you, please notice that' and stuff like that. As girls, we know these things when we see it."

"Either that or you've been reading too many Shojo manga," said Lana.

"Or those female-centric soaps," added Lillie.

"Whatever!" spluttered Mallow indignantly. She pointed a finger at Misty. "The point is, _she's_ in love!"

Misty's lips trembled, she had no defense against the claim, her mind was unable to think of something. "What you need," said Lana, with a glint in her eyes. "Is a romantic opportunity."

"It's a beautiful sunset right now," added Mallow. "It's the perfect time to fess up! We're not getting any younger – you should take advantage of your youth right now!"

"But isn't the teenage years better?" argued Misty. "We're twenty! Hardly…"

"Still young enough!" cheered Mallow. Lana agreed and pumped a fist in the air.

Misty groaned and held her left arm with her right hand nervously. "So what do you think I should do…?" she said with a sigh.

OoOoO

_She's rather quiet, almost _too_ quiet_, thought Ash as they walked alongside side each other towards Professor Kukui's house. The seaside was calm and the air warm, Ash was feeling rather at ease, but Misty's strange meekness was throwing him off in the extreme. At the same time though, it wasn't as though she was acting in a way that was an extreme cause for alarm; he still wanted to say something though. "Hey are you all right?" he eventually asked, turning around to face her.

Misty flushed. "Y-yes," she replied. She looked away nervously and dug her right foot into the sand. "I was just wondering if…you'd hold my hand." She had zero idea why she had asked that, it just came to her. She scolded herself mentally for it.

"Okay," replied Ash. Misty was taken aback as Ash held out a hand for her. She nervously took hold of it. Ash looked away but took the orange head by surprise by holding on gently to her palm. "So…anything else you need?"

"Um, maybe one more thing…"

Ash blinked. _Her hand is so soft, guess that makes sense. What else could she need though?_ "Yeah?" he eventually said.

She fidgeted a bit, looking around as though to see if anyone else was about – no one was around. Once she was satisfied by that, she turned back to her best friend.

"I don't quite know how to put this, but we're not getting younger…"

"Oh, that's definitely true," laughed Ash.

"…and, there are things I'd like to do before we get to certain ages. Things like…" She paused and gulped. She then took a step to get closer to Ash. "…like falling in love…"

Ash felt nervous, he wasn't sure at all what was happening but he didn't push back. "Okay…then with who?"

"You," replied Misty immediately. Ash's eyes widened in shock, the world seemed to stop before him as the gears in his mind failed him. Misty quietly brought a hand to back of his head and pulled him down – she leaned up on her tip toes and brought their heads together. "So, what do you say to that?"

The move was bold, almost too bold. Truly much of an eccentric one on her part, but Misty had found the sudden resolve for it. It just felt right, being alone on the beach seemed the ripe time for her gamble.

Ash gulped, thinking. It somehow almost seemed unreal, yet he didn't reject it for as odd as it seemed. Carefully he put a hand on her bare waist, it felt nice and so, so right…

"I…" he began, "don't mind that, Mist."

Misty smiled up at him. "Awesome." She put her nose to his. "You know that that I meant love, right…?"

He snickered. "I'm not that dumb."

"Good," said Misty. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's waist and leaned her head to the side to stare at the ocean. "Lana informed me that you often speak of me. Even more so after you lot came to Kanto."

"Yeah, I did," said Ash thoughtfully.

"Pikapi, pi pika," put in Pikachu.

"Basically," began Ash, putting his chin on the top of her head. "After we all came back they started asking me more and more questions about you, Brock and I. Though Mallow and Lana always seemed more focused on you…"

Unknown to Ash, Misty's grip on his striped shirt intensified. _Damn that two_, she thought. _The sly wretches were pairing us before I got here…_

"Well, isn't that lovely," said Misty calmly. She removed her head and looked up at Ash. Being next to the sea, and in the arms of the male she liked so much. In her mind things couldn't be better. Before she could think of how much she loved the circumstances, Misty gently held Ash's head.

Pikachu quickly got the idea and jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "Oi!" began Ash. "Where're you going? Mmph?!" She had pulled his head down, and her lips with his. Once the shock wore off, Ash kindly reciprocated, breathing through the nose so as not to break lips.

They slowly removed themselves shortly. Misty beamed at him, and Ash smiled back.

OoOoO

"Aww!" cooed Mallow, holding her head in sheer joy. The green head and Lana had agreed to spy on them, just to see if Misty would pull through.

Lana wiped her forehead. "Now those two sisters of mine will leave me alone about Ash," she huffed.

"Ah, so beautiful," went on Mallow. "So marvelous, so…" Then her stomach growled – Mallow went a deep shade of red.

Lana giggled. "So long that we forgot we didn't really eat any snacks…!"

OoOoO

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being tardy with this one! Had school things to do all day and not enough time to finish and publish this. Same will happen for the seventh so heads up on that.


	7. Marriage Proposal

_**Sensitivities**_

Ash Ketchum awoke one day and sighed. He stood up and looked around the room of his house – it was in its usual state of messiness, eighteen years after he started traveling and he hadn't improved at all. But that was all secondary to what plagued his mind at the moment. With a sigh he approached his bay window and pulled the curtain aside to look out at the Pallet Town countryside, it was still as beautiful as ever.

"Pi pikachu, Pikapi?" grumbled Pikachu, as he sidled up alongside slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, buddy," said Ash. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Pi pika!"

"Yeah, guess I have been sighing a lot. Haven't I?" Ash smiled in a weak way one would do if they had stood someone up for a meeting. "Can you blame me though?" he went on. His smile faded and he reached into a closet and pulled out a box. "After all…I have to make my choice at some point and well – well you know how I feel about this…never been good at it. Or will I even be good...?"

Pikachu could only sigh in agreement as he looked at his twenty-eight year old master. Despite the usual air of confidence that one Ash Ketchum could exude, in other areas, he was quite weak.

"I want to tell her fully about how I feel," said Ash. "I'm just not…well, one to really express myself. After all…you and I both have seen the consequences." Silence fell between Pokémon and human for a moment.

"Pika…?"

"Stupid love," went on Ash. "Damn it the problems it causes…" He breathed a heavy puff of air and groaned. "It's so dumb, you try and you miss, and when you miss it's a hard miss." His eyes welled up.

Pikachu gave him an odd expression. "Pi pika..." he said, and shook his head disappointedly.

Ash sighed pathetically. "I know, I know. I definitely should be improving this attitude of mine..." he trailed off before looking out into the distant sky and thought about what lead to the mental state he was in…

For Ash, love proved to be one of the hardest topics that he found himself having to face. He had already grown up in a single parent household, so by no means did he ever hold his Mother in contempt, and always knew that things would never reconcile between his parents after his Father has left the relationship. He never knew the man, nor did he want to, but over the years he knew it was best that that man shouldn't have the pain to see what he left.

He already had friends that were seeing that vision.

Ash quietly left the room, poured himself some coffee, drank it down. Pulled some cereal, milk, and began to eat it. Pikachu followed and Ash watched him in content. "How did this problem begin again?" he said to Pikachu, though he knew he would get no response. "Ah yes…" His eyes fell. "It's always followed me…"

O**o**O**o**O

At seventeen years old, Ash met a young girl named Dawn who was just starting out on her Pokémon journey as a late bloomer. Dawn was certainly eye catching, she wasn't his type – but she was just that to many others boys who they met. The one who seemed the most attracted to her though was a boy named Kenny who was one of her childhood friends. The kid's admiration for Dawn seemed so obvious to Ash. Given Kenny's role in Dawn's life as well, Ash thought they had it made.

It all seemed right. Then one day after Ash had left Sinnoh and had finished up Kalos, the three trainers had run into each other. Kenny even asked the older male to set a 'date' up though it wouldn't be called that – him and Misty had been going steady for some time so Ash agreed to the 'platonic' eat out. After the meal Ash wanted to see what would happen and went on his own

He found them in a park, under the bright park lights. The cold winter was the perfect time for gentlemen to be courteous to the ladies. Dawn had allowed Kenny to put his coat on her as she needed the extra layer.

Kenny confessed to how he felt for her, Ash thought it was great, emotionally deep and full of energy. But Dawn it turned out, was already dating someone else. Both Ash and Kenny were morbidly shocked. It turned out she was already seeing Barry, though she confessed to not being sure about that relationship and was thinking of trying her luck on someone else. Dawn told Kenny she only could see them as friend, he just never came across to her as a boyfriend and she didn't want their relationship to go above that. She valued him, but she couldn't love him, not in the way he wanted her to.

The boy had stood there, and to rub salt in his wound, an icy breeze blew through, but he hadn't the energy to shiver – Kenny wasn't the same ever again. Ash was left speechless, and spent some time consoling Kenny in that freezing gale.

O**o**O**o**O

The more Ash thought about it though, the more of this he had actually seen before. Drew was certainly interested May but never said anything to her. Thing was, May grew impatient; sure she was dense when it came to her own relationships, but she grew colder towards Drew. When Ash, Brock, and Dawn saw her in Sinnoh, she was still shutting him out. Ash later heard they had a screaming match and that May ran off in frustration.

Drew was shocked, and apparently went on a losing streak afterwards from how upset he was. It wasn't until they were twenty that the iciness had cooled after and they were able to talk to each other again, though the initial meeting felt as though two lovers met after decades of not seeing each other – as though they had been on two different worlds.

As only an observer, Ash confessed to not knowing all the details, but he forever had those teary eyed looks May had whenever he brought Drew up, or if she brought him up, stained into his mind whenever he asked or was told during the ice period. He reckoned he couldn't even understand a thousandth of the agony she felt about whether Drew was going to make a move on her or not.

It was through them that he learned to not leave one's partner waiting for too long. But even then, May told him that there were times where if Drew had said anything to her, she would've rejected him because her heart wasn't ready. "Ash," she said. "A woman's heart is an ocean of worry. We're petty and act on impulse. So please…choose your battles wisely, just one word, ONE WORD can break us if we're not ready or if it's the wrong one…"

Ash had never been so frightened by another human before.

O**o**O**o**O

Brock had always had trouble with women – everyone who met him knew that. Ash had no problem not taking any of Brock's advice seriously. To Ash, the man's ability to handle rejection was second to none. But even a Forretress to rejection like Brock had his fire type weakness.

The man had always secretly had a fascination with Suzie, a Pokémon Breeder from Scissor Street, but when she had showed up at a festival, Brock attempted to court her. She had already married though, turned out a childhood sweetheart of hers had won his affection for her long before. She only admired Brock on a professional level.

The only other candidate until Brock met Olivia in Ash's mind was the Battle Frontier Brain Lucy, but she had moved away some years prior after retired – her location unknown.

O**o**O**o**O

Then there was Tierno, forever infatuated by Ash's childhood friend Serena. Ash wouldn't have minded the two together, it was clear the dancing trainer was interested, but Serena really didn't reciprocate heavily. True, they both loved to dance, but their styles were different.

Ash had always figured it was just a matter of getting the chemistry right with those two and thought they just needed to work something out.

Then one day came that shook Ash's understanding of romance to its very core – not that it wasn't shaken up enough already. It was sometime after he had outright rejected Serena, having done so once he became aware that she liked him – he didn't want to lead her on, not the same way Brock had been. It happened while they were still travelling together.

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena had all sat down to watch some movie called _Dream a Dreamland_. To Ash it seemed a normal romantic movie, had all the clichés attached to it to. Then the girl broke up with the guy and said she did so because their relationship was falling apart, that she could never achieve her dream of becoming an actress. A call came to the boy, told him the girl had an opportunity to audition for the main character of a movie. The boy she rejected came all the way to take her to the audition many miles away. They even had a moment to reflect that they loved one another.

Then the ending happened – Ash stood up in shock as the end credits began. "What the hell?!" he cried. "What kind of hell ending is that!?"

Clemont adjusted the glasses on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, they clearly love each other! Yet at the end, she married someone else _and_ has a kid on top of that! Then she happens to just walk into the very music café her ex owns and he has to put up with seeing her with her husband! That is CRUEL! Who said that was an okay way to end things?"

"Because it's realistic, Ash," replied Serena. All eyes turned to the blonde who had been sitting quietly at the end of the couch.

"Realistic?" Ash echoed.

"Yes, realistic." She turned to Ash. "Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you'll end up together," she said, with a particular coldness to her voice. "Those two love each other, yes. But in the end they fought too much, and the sparks of love they once felt might never return. In the end, that was the best way to end the movie. She found someone she loves, and he achieved his dream."

Ash found his voice. "But at what cost? He got the café, but she's with someone else now! He doesn't have a wife. So he's just got to take it and accept seeing the woman he loves being married to someone else?" He had never felt so emotional, but just seeing that scene upset him deep inside.

"Yeah, he does," said Serena calmly. "In the end it was for the best, they helped each other in achieving their dreams. But it won't mean that they'll be together." She smiled. "They're happy now. They may not be together, but they can take solace in what they have and what happened once between them…"

Clemont agreed, but Ash still felt deeply troubled. He sat back down and looked at the floor. "For the best…? But the best for whom…?" He began to cry. "He's the one who's alone at the end…"

In the ultimate end, Tierno didn't end up with Serena. Years after they stopped travelling together she confessed her feelings to Clemont. Ash wasn't sure if would be able to look at Tierno that night. Like Kenny, he too was never the same.

O**o**O**o**O

The real kick to his confidence however was Misty's sisters.

As they got older, it seemed to Ash that the Sensational Sisters were becoming more and more wary of him. Then one day when he got back from Alola, they sat him down for a hard relationship talk.

"Like, we better not here of you hurting our runt," said Violet coldly.

"We may not seem like it, but, like, we still deeply love her," added Lily. "We do _not_ want to hear anything about you hurting her feelings for you."

Daisy's eyes lowered in a stern way. "Listen, Ash, we just want what's best for Misty. We..." She gestured to her two younger sisters. "…had issues with our past boyfriends, and Misty has grown up seeing the trouble we can get when we devote our hearts to someone. We've, like, had to run away in some cases because one argument would go out of control."

"Those days were, like, so uncool," said Lily, shaking a little as she recalled the unpleasant memories. "One argument and we were finished."

"It was sometimes caused by us going too quickly into it," put in Violet. "Like, you and Misty have been lucky so far. Don't you dare make her unhappy, otherwise you could, like, end up in the pile of men who we Waterflowers have had to dump." Ash gulped – his hands sweaty at the unpleasant thought.

"And by unhappy," went on Lily, "we mean making her very sad that she questions things. Like, uncool. She's seen the explosive heights we've reached when we fought with our men, so, like, she knows when she's had enough. So if you ever make her that unhappy, we'll gladly remove her from you ourselves."

"Who knows?" said Violet ominously. "One major fight might be what breaks her and she runs before things could get worst for her – of course, it might for you, but in the end it's her who we'll care the most for...no offense."

"So in conclusion," said Daisy as she stood up and pointed at Ash. "Make Misty's happiness your absolute priority. If you don't and you make her sad, you'll regret it. It's nothing personal."

O**o**O**o**O

"…Fuck…" sighed Ash in present day. "You have to do what you have to do." He walked sadly away to eat a cold breakfast. All of those negative past experiences floated through his mind.

_What if I'm asking too early? I can't ask her if she's not ready… What if _we're_ not even ready in the first place and all we'll do is fight?_ The questions flowed through his head like a river stream, and made his blood go as cold as the milk for his breakfast. He shivered unhappily.

_Misty already ran away once, she could do it again just as easily… What if I'm the one who messes up?_

All of those questions frightened him deeply. "I have to prove them all wrong," he muttered to himself. "I got to…"

O**o**O**o**O

Early into that afternoon Ash waited patiently for her outside a train station in Viridian. He didn't wait long as by 1:30 PM he found her walking towards him. It was to be a casual day, Ash himself in just a plain black shirt and jeans, while Misty had a simple green tank top and jeans. Her hair had grown recently pass her shoulders by an inch and was wearing it down, a personal favorite of his.

"Hey love," he said as he walked up to meet her halfway. "You too, Marill," he added, addressing his girlfriend's favorite Pokémon partner.

"Pi pika! Pikachupi, pika!" said Pikachu excitedly, before joining up with Marill.

Misty smiled at the playful interaction before turning her head back to Ash. "Hi," she said softly, opening up her arms to him. Ash took note and hugged her, holding onto her a just bit harder than usual. After a quick kiss, Misty asked, "So, what's the agenda?"

"Does just being happy to see you count for not having one?" smiled Ash.

"Of course it does, dork," said Misty jokingly, her face beaming. Ash chuckled at her choice of words.

"So, how is the rest of the Elite Four doing?"

"They're doing just well. Glad I got that last bit of paperwork done, while you," she put a finger menacingly to his chest, "breeze through yours and leave me alone at the office."

"You're the Slowpoke, not me," teased Ash.

"Very droll, champ, very droll," said Misty. She scooped up Marill into her arms. "So, where're we eating? Cause I'm starving!"

Ash smiled and began to explain his choice on where they were to eat lunch, as well as the rest of the day.

Lunch went by like a dream, ramen noodles and a fun playful chat. The afternoon flew by with visits to newly made museums and watching Pokémon battles at local battlefields.

Each time they were both all smiles – though Ash could only hope that Misty couldn't tell if he was faking it or not. Usually their dates always had a twist, which was the joy of being with one Misty Waterflower – she was never predictable on a date.

He also was wary of what he was doing. He loved her too much, but he didn't want to seem overbearing, but also didn't want to invoke her.

Late afternoon arrived and Ash took her on a scenic journey through the Viridian Forest on the back of his Torterra – albeit, due to Torterra's admitted slow speed, part of the journey was achieved via riding on top of Charizard and Noivern for a short period of time. He spent most of the time though shielding her from the local bug Pokémon, a favorite past time of his, even if she loathed him often for it.

"Ah well," she huffed, turning away from him. "It's better than the time you made me do all the cleaning after _your_ Pokémon went on a stampede through the place." Her reference being the last straw that had caused her to leave his house two years ago when he had slogged off his house on her, and had overwhelmed her with the workload. She ran away from a culmination of needing to get away, and feeling like Ash had used her back then as opposed to really living together as a couple.

Ash's face fell. "Sorry, I-I'm so sorry for that," he said. "That was really stupid of me then."

"It was. Some boyfriend you were."

"I've at least made up for that, right? I'm…I-I'll do the cleaning at your apartment if…"

"Ash," she said, cutting him off, "I've already forgiven you for that."

"Oh," replied Ash. "Sorry, forgot." Misty just smiled before relaxing her face and turned away from him. The man felt guilty and put a hand on her shoulder to apologize, she gave no reaction aside from a slight shift.

O**o**O**o**O

They had dinner with Delia, the brunette more than happy to have whipped up a buffet, which the couple could handle with ease.

"Ah, it makes me so happy to have such two lovely kids with good appetites," she said as she bused away the empty plates. "Oh, and Misty?"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?"

"You will be staying around town this time?"

Misty smiled. "Actually I can say yes. I've already taken care of all the papers for the League at the office, and my sisters are at the gym so there won't be any disruption from them on that end."

"Oh! Good, good!" cheered Delia. She turned to Ash. "Isn't that nice dear?"

"Yeah!" said Ash in agreement. He then looked the other way. _Though the rarities of these are about to change…_

After helping to clean their messes up, Ash had one last thing on the agenda – a hike. It was up one of the large cliffs that overlooked the sea.

It was slow going uphill, Misty grumbled at first at how tired she was, but kept going at Ash's slight teasing. "Oh please," she said at one point. "I doubt the view would be that good anyways." But she swooned as soon as she saw the view at the top. With sunset so close, the ocean looked wonderful along with the calming breeze blowing through.

"What an evening look," she breathed.

"It is, isn't it?" said Ash as he stood next to her.

Misty watched it all with her cerulean eyes twinkling. "Yeah…beautiful."

Ash chuckled. "Not as beautiful as you are."

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Ash…"

"I try," said Ash with a grin, but then that same grin fell. His face turned serious as he maintained eye contact with his beloved. "Oh how I try…"

"Ash…?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Today's been a real great day, Misty. I mean, what day ISN'T great for me when I get to spend it with you?"

"Aside from battles…ha…Ash, you do know that I feel the same way, right?"

"Right!" replied Ash. "So do I, Mist. See, for me any day with you is heaven on earth basically. I always want it to last, to never end."

"Oh Ash…" whispered Misty, she held onto his hand tightly, unsure of what would come next.

"I know we've had our difficulties in the past, but each time we've came out of those problems with our heads up high. I know that I'm not the best…"

"…I'm not either, y'know…"

"…that too, that too…! But, all the same, it hasn't ever changed the way I feel for you – and days like today, remind me of how lucky I am to have you," said Ash. "I never want it to end, good things shouldn't have to end…which is why…" Ash then released his hand from Misty's, the woman blinked from the loss as her boyfriend reached behind him for a Pokéball.

Misty was really confused as Ash held it out to her and inflated it. "Misty," he began. "You and I…I-I never…want it to end." He brought it to her head and touched gently with it before it opened. Misty gasped and had to bring her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Tears instantly began to come out of her – inside was a ring. The emotions she felt were intense. Ash held the ball with two hands now, and looked at her with determination. "Misty, would you do me the honors, and marry me?"

"Y-y-y...yes!" she cried. The happiness was clear in her choked voice, she couldn't help herself. She got down to his level and got close. "Yes, Ash. YES! I would." She held her hand out, and watched with a tearful, joyous smile as Ash placed the ring onto her left ring finger. As soon as he finished though, she immediately pushed him onto the ground before placing her head down onto his chest.

"Oh Ash…" she sighed. "I love you!"

Ash smiled, and as Misty looked up, she realized that he too had been crying. "Love you too, Mist. And thank you."

"For what?"

Ash sighed. "For not making my worst fears come true."

"If they're what I think they are," replied Misty with a careful look. "Then I'm glad that you didn't reject me, either."

"You too, huh?" said Ash, as he stood up, pushing Misty back onto the ground. "Guess I'm not surprised, given everyone we know…"

Misty glanced up at him. "Let's just say that Lily couldn't keep quiet about how she and the other two gave you a stern talking to."

Ash blushed. "Oh, s-so you heard about that."

"They're insensitive jerks," sighed Misty with a wave of her hand. "Making you that worried…" She pushed the thoughts away before giving Ash a kind, blushed look. "I know we've had our differences, but…it'll never change our love."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "And I'm thankful for that. So, so thankful..." He wanted to cry again, but Misty held a hand out, pulled him up, and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"No more crying, love," she whispered. The sun was nearly gone. "Because we're together now, together forever…"

Ash sighed happily. Happily ever after did exist after all.

O**o**O**o**O

**Author's Note:** OH GOD, IT'S FINALLY OVER. This day right here was development hell, and is basically my response to every angst/romance fic out there. Now obviously I'm not saying that no one should write angst, if you dig around in my favorites on you know fine well that I read that shit. But my issue has always been with those anti-Pokeshipping ones, those multi-ship fics where Ash always ends up the loser. For some reason, people really just love pairing Misty, and leaving poor Ash alone and without reprieve.

I recently watched _La La Land_ for a film studies class (it's referenced in this via a name change), and that movie just really ticked me off. It embodied ALL those same aspects that I despise from most of the angst stuff on Pokeshipping. Ash is so miserable in those fics, it just isn't right, I tell you… Glad I got this over with though. It's phoned in a bit, but I finished. Here's to the rest of the year. Some things are in development as we speak, but I shan't say anymore…


End file.
